


Losing Lovers

by PrinnPrick



Series: LeonCloud [13]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts, Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Abandonment, Albel, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cloud is more toward end of ff7 game when he be adorkable weenie, Fluff, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Relationship Issues, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Slash, Strifehart, Sweetness, Trust Issues, Zidane - Freeform, and Seifer only temporarily in story (first chapter only), unexpected love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: Squall (Leon) has been met with a triad of different types of love, and none of them have worked out. His first was toxic, his second too casual, and the third more into endless adventure rather than settling down. He had been called boring, passionless, too needy, and a small myriad of other unflattering things that led him to the conclusion he should just give up and concentrate on his own future, without the possibility of a partner--Which is exactly when a certain blonde and his trifling friends appeared.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife, Seifer Almasy/Squall Leonhart, Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart/Zidane Tribal
Series: LeonCloud [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1354441
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	1. How it Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still updating everything else (especially Cinderella), but when the plot bunnies come a'knockin' I can't just slam the door in their face and hope they come back later. 
> 
> (I'm also too impatient to leave this in a Word document until I'm ready, ha.)

Squall was never very good at keeping romantic partners. His first was a man named Seifer Almassy whom he had known nearly since the day he was born, and from the time they could both walk they were rivals. They fought like cats, disagreed over everything, and didn’t mind taking cheapshots if it meant hurting the other. When they finally got together at age fifteen it had been a surprise for everyone, considering how nasty they could be to each other. 

The whole affair was unconventional from the start, and involved a lot of arguing, but they managed. When they graduated (Seifer first, being a year older) they moved into an apartment and that was where they stayed for two years. They often had fistfights, with no one really knowing who threw the first punch (both were equally guilty when it came to harming the other), due to Seifer's constant ego and Squall's temper. However, their make-ups proved to be as intense as their fighting and seemed to equal out the bruises and nasty words. Most didn’t consider what they had very healthy, but for them it worked…

Until one day, it didn’t.

Squall had come home after a particularly long day at work with the intention of at least stealing a kiss and running his hands through Seifer's hair for as long as the blonde jerk would allow (Seifer wasn’t the affectionate type and despised neediness), but Seifer was missing—along with all his things. The apartment looked almost empty, besides the kitchen table and couch. All the knick-knacks they had gathered had been Seifer's, as Squall was more of a minimalist and preferred only to keep the things he needed. Squall even preferred to keep only one of each cooking pot to avoid clutter. Seifer hated anything boring and that included décor, and he liked having variety so he always wanted two or three types of everything. The television had been Seifer's, along with the rugs, the drapes, the coffee table… Squall only had a bed in the bedroom left besides the couch and kitchen table, as even the shelves were Seifer's. 

There was a note he eventually found on the counter that simply said, “I’ll be back to return the key.” Squall sighed as he crushed it in a tight fist and tossed the note away (at least the bastard left the trashcan). It wasn’t Seifer's style to break up via note, but the brunette still found the whole sudden moving out without a word thing cowardly. Avoid all feelings, never talk anything out, and do what you feel like when you feel like it and fuck the consequences—that was Seifer. 

Eventually, the man did come home. Squall wasn’t about to beg him to stay, and Seifer never cared to actually work their problems out so he didn’t see the point in trying to stop him from leaving. He had clearly made up his mind if he had moved everything he owned out in _a day_ without warning. Seifer was oddly solemn, and the entire conversation was tense, but peaceful. Squall managed to keep the reins on his anger, but would wonder later if he should have just gone off. Would they have just made up like they normally did after a big fight? Would he have more closure if he had been nastier?

Before Seifer walked out the door, for the final time, he turned back with an emotionless frown and said, “This is why we're breaking up. You’re passionless. Maybe develop some human emotion besides pissy before you try again.” And then he went.

oo00oo00oo

The second attempt wasn’t an “attempt” so much as it was two guys casually dating and occasionally having sex. Albel Nox wasn’t known for attachment or commitment, nor was he well-known for any sort of kindness. The man was rough, sarcastic, unforgiving, demanding, and had a mouth on him as sharp as his knife collection. The reason why Squall (now going by “Leon”) had ever been attracted to him in the first place was a bit of a mystery to some, but Leon liked that the man was brutally honest. He liked that Albel pulled no punches, and he liked having the security of no guarantees. They could both do whatever they liked, whenever they liked, and the other wouldn’t judge so much as walk away rolling their eyes. Albel didn’t hold grudges over small things like Seifer did, and he preferred getting the nitty-gritty crap out of the way rather than ignoring it. 

The people who knew Albel best would mention on occasion when he would be dragged along to hang out that Leon was the first lover he had ever kept (and the first he ever introduced to his friends). Leon tried not to take those words to heart, since with Albel everything could change at any moment, but it was hard. Deep down Leon knew what he wanted was someone who wanted to stay…

Of course, the day came when the inevitable arrived and Albel suddenly stopped speaking to him.

Leon had called and texted a few times over four months while trying not to come off stalkerish, but he never received word back. Albel's friends were concerned as they hadn’t seen much of him lately, either. Everyone, including Leon, knew it was normal for him to disappear for long periods, but he usually kept in touch with Arzei (an older man whom Albel looked up to as a father figure). That tidbit was what led to Leon knocking directly on Albel's door, along with Arzei and Nel (a red-headed friend almost like a lesbian version of Albel, but for less insults and more loyalty). 

It took a minute, but Albel finally answered the door looking less than thrilled to see the small group. “What?”

“Nice greeting, asshole,” Nel quipped angrily. “Can’t even send a text to say you’re alive?”

“If all you're here to do is nag me, I’m shutting the door.”

“We were just worried,” said Arzei with a relieved smile. “Clearly, there was no need.”

Albel stood in the door and almost looked ashamed for a second, almost. He shook his head, offered a sarcastic grin, and replied, “Clearly. That it?”

Nel was fuming beside Leon, who finally took a step forward. Albel cocked a brow at him. Leon wasn’t sure what it was he wanted to say or do. Was this thing between them over now? It felt like it, but he had to be sure.

“Albel?” But he didn’t have the chance to ask. A fifth voice called to him from inside the apartment. They sounded, and looked, like a normal guy--blue-haired, scrawny, and plain like vanilla. The type Albel usually hated.

Albel jerked around to look at the blunette and snapped, “Go back to bed.”

“But—"

“ _Now_ , Fayt!” He growled, but 'Fayt' just scowled right back and planted his hands on his hips, which made it clear he wasn’t going to be ordered around.

“… Please, go back to bed.” Albel said more softly, which shocked his visitors. Albel never used 'please' for anything.

Fayt eyed Albel a moment, as well as what he could of the visitors, but eventually gave one quick nod of his head and walked back to the bedroom.

Nel whistled—clearly impressed. "I can't believe you actually let someone inside..." No one was allowed in Albel's home, ever. Even Leon never saw the entirety of its interior.

"I love him." Albel stated simply, as if it were obvious--and they were stupid for just now seeing it. "If I had my way, he'd live here and never leave.”

Leon nodded. "I'm glad you found someone you want to keep.” And he was, though he also felt a small pit in his stomach.

Albel smirked. "Hurry up before you die of old age." And closed the door, though the action was gentle this time.

Arzei and Nel were still trying to absorb the news that ‘Uncatchable Albel' Was in-love with someone, so much he was actually using his manners. They treated Leon to a kind of pity dinner afterward where they proclaimed without prompting that they could all stay friends, and Leon was always welcome in their group—Albel clearly still liked him, even if it was only as a friend, and wouldn’t object.

Leon listened to their promises and ate his free meal… already knowing he would never see either of them again.

oo00oo00oo

The last time he tried he had wanted to date seriously. His time with Albel taught him he wasn’t the casual relationship sort of guy, and his time before that when he was with Seifer taught him he wanted more open affection. He didn’t want fights and constant opposition—he wanted someone to snuggle up to while making snarky remarks about whatever was on T.V. or in the news with. Leon desired someone that wanted him to touch them and to spend time together.

That was when he found Zidane, a wild blonde with a sense of adventure as big as the Grand Ravine. Leon had muscle for days, but that was for his own sake—not because he enjoyed the outdoors and being active. Zidane, on the other hand, was an outdoors fiend. He loved sunlight, fresh air, and challenge; competition was practically his middle name. 

It was probably his intense love for over-coming tough obstacles that attracted Zidane to Leon in the first place, but though the brunette wanted a relationship he wasn’t in any rush to try again—if ever. That simply wouldn’t do, and like the train engine he was Zidane went full throttle on courting Leon until he agreed to a date in the hopes the blonde would get so bored he'd leave Leon alone…

Which didn’t happen.

After their first date, which was a calm and mild chat over coffee, Zidane began to introduce Leon to zip-lining, cliff diving, swimming in waterfall lakes, a bull run (they watched rather than participated, because there was no way in hell Leon could be convinced to voluntarily be chased by raging bulls), and mountain climbing. They spent nearly every weekend going on some new quest for excitement, which burned Leon out quickly each week but he was having fun regardless (until he had to go to work the next day on a burn-out hangover). 

One day, Zidane moved in to his house. Leon didn’t invite him to, he just came over with his stuff and made himself comfortable. Leon didn’t fight or complain, but he also wasn’t sure if he appreciated or was annoyed by Zidane's initiative. In the end, it didn’t matter—he clearly intended to stay…

Or, at least, he had. At first.

Zidane and Leon shared a house together for five years, and they were still going strong—until Leon decided he wanted to go a step further. He had never been the marriage type (it had never been much of a thought before), but now that the idea was in his head it sounded better and better every time he thought of it. There was just something romantic about wearing twin rings that signified you found your other half.

Zidane did not agree. Leon shrugged and was willing to let it go (jewelry and papers weren’t wholly necessary, he just thought it was a nice concept so long as it was with the right person), but it had freaked the blonde out. Zidane felt he had become too complacent (the adventures they had slowed and eventually stopped around year three after he moved in) and his life had become too dull, which genuinely horrified him. 

Without even breaking up with Leon properly, Zidane did what he was best known for and spontaneously left the country… never to return. The last Leon heard of him was when Zidane sent him a letter saying he was backpacking across some foreign country-side and that Leon could do what he liked with his things—"Material stuff was never meant to be valued that much, anyway,” the letter ended with.

oo00oo00oo

Today, on the cusp of turning thirty, Leon decided to spend his birthday at a bar getting buzzed while texting his cousin, who was really more like his sister. Ellone loved getting drunk texts from Leon, so he figured… _It's my birthday. Why deprive her?_ The woman was a gentle tease, so he knew she wouldn’t be anything more than giggly if he were to be an idiot—and she would never show their conversations to anyone. This trust was earned after the first time Leon got blasted drunk and unfortunately found his phone in his pocket.

Ellone, in turn, would send back horrible puns: “Why are math books so sad? Because they have a lot of problems! :D”

He didn’t celebrate it for a long time; not until he was with Zidane (who insisted), but this year the man was who knew where. His friends from high school were all married with kids, even Seifer, and his father and cousin lived on the other side of the world. This year, he was alone (unless one counted the three beer bottles beside him) and was contemplating where he wanted his life to go next…

When a fresh bottle hit the counter. Leon blinked at it and looked up at the bartender with a vaulted brow. “I didn’t order another…”

The barman nodded his head in some direction off to the right of Leon, where a group of three sat: a busty woman who waved, a blonde man hiding his face in his hands, and a black man who was shaking his head. Leon turned back to the bartender and said, “Tell them 'thanks', but I’m gay.”

“It wasn’t from the woman. They told me to say it’s from the blonde guy.”

Leon turned back to look, but the blonde guy was still hiding. The brunette shrugged and took the bottle. _Oh well. Free booze._ “Thanks.”

“No problem.”


	2. And This is How I Die

"I can't believe you did that," Cloud breathed through his palms at his brunette friend, who had even _waved_ at the guy. "He probably thinks you're a lunatic..."

"Look, look!" Tifa said excitedly as she shook the blonde's shoulder. "He took it! He's drinking!"

"That doesn't mean anythin'."

Tifa sat down with a huff and crossed her arms under her large breasts (only way to comfortably cross them, really) as she leaned over the table with a pout. "It is a universal thing now: only accept a drink if you're interested in the party that gave it!"

"That," Cloud began as he finally tore his face from his hands, "is bullshit. The only reason people think that way is because of a bunch of douchebag guys who thought buyin' a drink meant they had the right to do whatever with a lady if she accepted it. It's a 'rule' made to 'protect' women from weirdos."

"Well, whatever. He looked over twice! I'm certain he thought it was from me--he looked like he was rejecting it at first, but then the bartender pointed at _you_ and suddenly he's interested."

"I am not goin' over there."

"Jus' grow a pair," Barret grunted somewhat drunkenly. His words were starting to slur, but at least he was the type to grow quiet rather than loud. One wouldn't even notice he was almost beyond the buzzed stage he sat so still, which was the exact opposite of his usual personality. "Worse that can happen is he says 'no'. Quit whinin'."

Cloud glared at the bear of a man across the table.

"He's either new to town or new to the bar. What if he doesn't come back?" Tifa pushed, almost urgently. "You haven't been interested in anyone since Sephiroth dumped you."

Cloud's brow twitched. "That wound is still fresh..."

"It was a year ago! He's with someone else--he's not coming back!"

Cloud clenched his fist around his glass. He downed the entire third that was left, which was straight whiskey. The burn felt good as it tore down his throat.

"I'm sorry, but as your friend I love you to pieces and _know_ you deserved better than an ego-maniac anyway." Tifa stood abruptly from the table. "Let me get us another round. Same thing, guys?"

Barret and Cloud both grunted unanimously.

Tifa rolled her eyes and went to approach the counter... right where the hot brunette sat. Cloud slapped a hand to his face as he realized the trap he had fallen into--he had allowed Tifa an excuse to walk over there. With no other choice, lest things get worse, Cloud pulled himself out of his seat and practically jogged to stand beside Tifa and glare at her in warning.

Unfortunately, that landed him on the side of her opposite the brunette stranger. Whoever he was, he turned his eyes up in time to catch Cloud attempting to burst Tifa's skull with will alone, which probably didn't leave a very good impression. He leaned in to hiss at her, "I'll get the drinks, then, you snake..."

Tifa just flashed him a smile in return and left to sit herself back at the table. A second later and he had a text from her saying, "Good luck!!!!! <3333" Cloud gave a long, suffering sigh.

"That bad, huh?" 

Cloud jerked his eyes back to the brunette at the stool. The man wasn't looking at him, though--he was concentrating on the lip of his bottle.

"Uh, no, not normally... Tonight, yeah." _Smoooooth, Cloud._

"Mm..." And that seemed to be that.

Cloud waved down the bartender while trying to mentally command his hands to stop sweating. It wasn't working, but at least the bartender saw him.

"I'll have a bourbon on the rocks, a third of whiskey, and another Harbringer's beer. For the table." Cloud nodded to where his friends sat, though the bartender knew where. The man behind the counter smirked and walked to the other side of the bar to complete the order.

That would be when Cloud would normally walk back, but instead he tried to ignore the harsh beating of his heart and leaned against the counter (hoping beyond hope he looked aloof rather than silly in that position). 

Whatever position he opted for did not matter, however. He opened his mouth with the intention of saying something like, "So, come here often?" but instead what came out was, "How often?"

Cloud froze. _What have I done?_

"How often what?" The brunette turned steel-blue eyes over to Cloud curiously.

"Do you come here? How often do you come here?"

The man flashed a tiny smile. It was amazing how such a small change caused him to look more handsome. 

"First time. You?"

"Uh, sometimes..."

The bartender handed Cloud his drink order, which was too bad--the blonde could swear he was getting somewhere with the brunette.

"Um, I gotta... take these back to the table... But, uh, what's your name?" Cloud cleared his throat right after; he had nearly croaked like a prepubescent teen.

"Leon. You?"

"Cloud. It was... nice talking to you, Leon."

"Mm."

Cloud nodded as he gathered the drinks and carried them back to the table. He practically melted into the chair as he sat now that his nerves Finally stopped clenching.

"Congratulations!"

"I made a fool of myself..."

"You talked to a hot guy! I'm so proud! It'll get easier from here, I swear."

"Whatever you say, Tifa." Cloud grabbed his glass and didn't bother savouring it--just downed the entire thing at once. 

oo00oo00oo

It was over an hour later. Cloud chose not to have another drink, as he did have to drive himself home later, and was starting to sober up. He turned to the counter where the brunette still was, who had been on his phone most of the time. He wasn't watching the game, nor did he seem to be waiting for anyone. Watching him felt kind of lonely, actually.

Cloud looked back at the table where Barret was throwing back a shot of tequila (he was already looking dizzy, but still had challenged Tifa to a drinking contest... as if the brunette woman couldn't drink the whole city under the table) and Tifa was giggling over something on her phone before taking her turn. He wasn't sure he wanted to be apart of the after-math, which most likely included dragging Barret home (at least the man didn't drink too often). 

Taking a deep breath, Cloud stood from the table and back to the bar. He sat at the stool beside Leon quietly as he thought of something new to say.

"... You, uh... Local?" Cloud asked without looking at the man. He found a speck on the counter and decided to rub it out as distraction.

"Am now. Just moved."

Cloud nodded and played a little victory song in his head once the speck was defeated.

"I'm assuming... You're local?"

"Yeah."

Their conversation died again and Cloud was wondering if he had made a horrendous mistake...

"Hey, Cloud."

Cloud jumped and turned to look at Leon. "Yeah?"

"I'm renting the apartment next door."

"Oh. That's cool."

"Accessible through the stairs just outside."

"Makes it easy to get home, then..."

Leon turned an amused, sultry sort of smirk on Cloud that had Cloud's insides squirming. "Wanna see it?"

Cloud twitched. _Is he propositioning me?_ "Uh, I come here pretty often, so... Maybe next time?" Cloud chuckled. "You could be a serial killer, after all, and I don't want my bike towed 'cause I left it over-night."

"Bike?"

"Yeah. Motorcycle."

"Mm. Well, in that case... Maybe I'll see you around?" Leon slid off the stool and adjusted his jacket.

"Oh, uh, yeah... Sure." _Dammit, Cloud! How many hot guys wanna bang your brains out? How many come to this bar? How many have eyes like that?_ And with the way Leon was built and the dangerous aura around him, he definitely came off as the kind of guy who would be _rough_. Yet, even if he wasn't... Cloud felt like it was now or never with this guy; either he made a connection or he never saw him again, and he definitely wanted to see him again.

"Hey, wait!" Cloud called as Leon nearly made it to the exit. He caught up to the brunette just in time. "... Let me take you for a ride."

Leon quirked a brow at the blonde. "A ride?"

"Have you ever been on a Motorcycle?"

"Honestly... no."

Cloud smiled and boldly hooked an arm around Leon's elbow. "Let me take you on a ride, then."

Leon, with his hand still on the door, carefully weighed his options (it was blatantly clear in his sharp, blue eyes). Eventually, he returned Cloud's smile with another tiny one and shrugged.

"Why not?"


	3. Last Night

Leon groaned as he opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. It took him a second, but he started to recall the handsome blonde man from the bar--Cloud. He also recalled they didn't have sex last night, as further evidenced by the fact Leon still had clothes on. 

A rustle in the sheets alerted him to his left where Cloud was dead asleep. Leon noted Cloud had clear, milky skin, lips that begged to be kissed, dark lashes, and as he slept he drooled a little. The last bit was oddly cute, though Leon recalled being disgusted when Seifer did it... Then again, Seifer looked like a twisted, deformed bear when he slept where as Cloud looked like a model.

Leon recalled his hesitancy to leave with him (he still didn't know what made him agree. Zidane only left half a year ago; was it really wise to try again so soon after such a hard fall?) and their ride last night... The ride at first had been terrifying, though he had refused to show it. He might have squeezed Cloud too hard a few times, at least until he got used to turning. Leon had thought all they might do was take a ride, which was nice and by itself almost had Leon considering asking the man for his number (however, the last thing he needed was another guy to eventually be a chip on his shoulder, so that thought had been squashed). 

However, no, it wasn't just a ride. Cloud had eventually driven them to a private cliff (an outlook) that had a full view of the city. When they stopped Leon couldn't help but ask why.

"Well, you said you were new, right? Thought I'd give you the lazy tour."

Leon still chuckled as he remembered his response, "And here I thought make-out point was a thing for the movies..." He had said as he got off the bike to shake out his legs.

Cloud had smirked at him as he took his helmet off. "Like?"

Leon removed the passenger helmet and set it on top of the back carriage. The outlook had a single tree that drooped slightly and was still thick with leaves. The brunette had gazed out and smiled to himself at all the twinkling lights. "I do, actually."

Cloud had set his own helmet aside, but didn't bother to move. He had made Leon wonder if he planned to abandon him there, but only for a second. In truth, the blonde seemed more nervous than anything.

"... Good," the blonde had said with a cough. Even in the lighting barely provided by a dying over-head street lamp Cloud looked adorably awkward.

 _Yeah, he's cute... But you can't fall for him_ , Leon had thought, immediately followed by, _Wait, what? You just the met the guy!_

Leon shook his head and turned back to Cloud. Instead of getting back on the bike properly, he sat partly in Cloud's lap and partly on the actual seat.

_Keep it casual, Leon. Stop being stupid._

"So," Leon began as Cloud turned red from the close contact, "what were your plans for me...?"

"Show you the city from far away and hope you're charmed enough to like me?" Cloud said bluntly, though he couldn't look Leon in the eye.

_... Oh, Gaia damn it, he's cute..._

"You did. It did. I do. What now?" Leon offered a playful smirk.

Cloud met his teasing with the softest, gentlest kiss he had ever received; somehow it lit a flame in Leon's gut faster and hotter than if he had a shot of cinnamon whiskey. 

_... Fuck._

Leon cupped the back of Cloud's neck and easily returned it, but as much as he had wanted affection (exactly like this; so much like this his toes almost curled) he wasn't sure how to give it. Every lover He had had was rough, bordering on violence, experimental, or plain crazy. He kept things slow and soft--allowing Cloud to determine the pace for now.

When they eventually broke apart Cloud murmured that he wanted to take Leon home, and Leon being slightly drunk and definitely horny now agreed...

However, when they got to Cloud's they found they were both exceptionally tired and didn't do much of anything other than flop into bed; neither changed clothes. Leon's jacket was on, even--or was. He had dragged it off sometime in his sleep.

The last thing Leon could recall was as he had given his final yawn of the night Cloud had kissed his cheek, and then passed out into the hollow of his shoulder.

Now, Leon playfully glared at the sleeping blonde. _How dare you be this damn enticing..._ He turned away a second later. 

_Well, you have two choices here: leave and possibly never see him again (and hurt the cinnamon bun's feelings like a true douchebag) or stay and... see. No one says this has to get serious, after all._

It only took one more glance at Cloud to know he wasn't going anywhere, even if his arm wasn't stuck beneath Cloud's head.

Leon chose to turn and use his free arm to hug the blonde closer. His yawn was mute as he settled in until he could comfortably fall asleep again.

*****

Cloud smacked his lips and scratched his head around his temple as he woke up to the jarring sound of his cell phone going off. He was feeling disoriented at first, until he heard a displeased murmur of protest beneath him and jerked his sight down to the man from the bar still asleep in his bed.

In. His. Bed.

Cloud's heart leaped into over-drive as he quickly grabbed the phone to silence the angry noise. He turned back to his bed mate as he recalled the night before; the way Leon had hugged him close with every turn (that had felt _amazing_ , especially with the brunette's thighs and chest so tight against him), Leon's playfulness, the way he kissed that was both hot and demanded nothing though the man had clearly wanted him... He had let Cloud choose their pace, which was such a marked difference from Seph.

Cloud had dated Sephiroth for nearly twelve years--they had been together since he was fifteen and Sephiroth had been eighteen. Cloud was so enamored by the man who had been an asset to the school, the junior military, _the military_ he had thought himself extremely lucky Seph chose him, despite Cloud being rejected by the military for being "too weak".

Even when Sephiroth cheated he blamed trauma from his time overseas or their separation driving him over the edge...

Even when Sephiroth put him down, complained he was "too needy", and called him a whiner for being upset (most of the time he had been silent about it, too, but even a frown set the guy off)...

Even when Sephiroth finally left saying Cloud was annoying and pathetic... The blonde found it hard to hate him. He had crushed on him for so long, and loved him so much he would have let Seph walk all over him forever.

Cloud turned to look at Leon. He had no clue if he would be different, but he felt different; there was an aura of loneliness and hurt around the brunette that made Cloud want to wrap him up in a blanket burrito and never let him face the cold, dark world alone again.

_It is really weird to be thinking that so soon, Cloud. Quit being... pathetic. You sap._

The blonde sighed and looked to see who had disturbed his morning via cell (while absent-mindedly playing with Leon's hair, which the brunette seemed to like). It was Tifa.

\- One Punch Woman: **You left me with a drunk Barret, you jerk!!!**

\- Fenrir: **In my defense that was all you fault... and I had a good reason.**

\- One Punch Woman: **And what would that be?**

Cloud rolled his eyes as he noticed her dodging the blame.

\- Fenrir: **... His name is Leon.**

\- One Punch Woman: **GASP u mean the hottie from the bar???**

\- Fenrir: **Yea**

\- One Punch Woman: **YOU GOT LAID? IM SO PROUD OF YOU!!!**

\- Fenrir: **NO I did not get laid! We went for a ride on my bike, hit the overlook, and came back to mine to go to sleep.**

\- One Punch Woman: **Just sleep? Aww... Still proud. But wait! Are you sure he didn't Inn Keeper you?**

\- Fenrir: **That would be kind of inconvenient for him considering he lives next to the bar and all.**

\- One Punch Woman: **I'll leave you to it, then. Make him breakfast!! Men love breakfast!**

Cloud shook his head and put his phone aside. He left it on silent this time so Leon could keep sleeping.

"..." Cloud's stomach rumbled. "Maybe breakfast... is a good idea, but... I don't want to wake you, either." He rubbed the skin behind Leon's ear as he spoke. 

Leon made a noise that sounded like a pleased growl, which made the blonde chuckle.

"You like it behind the ears... got it."


	4. I Only Met You Yesterday (But it Feels Like Forever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sap and Sass

Leon breathed in deep as he finally woke for the second time that day. It still seemed early (the digital clock nearby on the side Cloud had slept on blinked back at him with 10:02) and the sun was out, so at least he hadn't passed out the whole day. The blonde was stroking his hair gently, but stopped upon noticing Leon was awake. 

"Welcome back to the world of the livin'," Cloud said with a small smile. "Good rest?"

"... Mm," Leon slowly closed his eyes and gave a great yawn. He blinked them back open. "Very."

"Good... That's good."

Leon groggily sat up ( _And this is why I don't usually go back to sleep once I'm up..._ He grumbled mentally) and scratched the back of his head.

"... Do you, uh... have any plans today?" Cloud asked with a small tinge of pink, and immediately looked as if he could have kicked himself for asking. However, just like with everything that had involved Cloud so far, the display of uncertainty was cute.

"You want a stranger hanging around your house all day?" Leon asked with a smirk as he leaned closer to Cloud.

"..." Cloud shrugged, as if he struggled to remain casual about a request that was clearly a big deal (further evidenced by the growing pink-to-red blush on the blonde's face).

"Sure, but if I'm staying all day I'll need a shower... and a toothbrush. My breath probably smells like death and I'm sticky from last night." The blonde kept his home _very_ warm, whereas Leon usually preferred to keep his space freezing.

"Oh... Oh, yeah, I can do that," Cloud nodded as he carefully extricated himself from the bed with a growing smile. "Let me go see if I have an extra toothbrush, but either way you should wait on that until after we eat."

"Eat?"

"I was, uh... gonna make... pancakes?" Cloud winced, and again his face said it all: _Pancakes?! What am I thinking?_

"Pancakes sound good..." Leon offered a lazy smile. "Been a while since I had one, and I'm not the type to say no to free food from a cute blonde."

"Really?" Cloud twitched and turned hopeful eyes on the brunette.

Leon nodded. "I don't usually cook..." _That was a Zidane thing. I was never much of a cook... I think what little kitchen prowess I had died during the years Zidane took over._

"In that case, just go take a shower and we can look for a toothbrush later. I have some of that really strong mouthwash if I don't."

Leon nodded again. "All right. Show me where?" _I wonder if it's really a good idea to stay... He just looked like he might be devastated if I said 'no', and I didn't want to disappoint him... Which is even weirder. Since when do I give a crap about that, especially with some guy?_

*****

Cloud was downstairs while Leon showered. He was trying to will his heart not to break out of his rib-cage while flipping a flapjack.

 _Is this normal for people to do when they just meet at a bar? Yeah, I'm sure it is... A lot of people stay the night, and then have breakfast after a one-night stand. Sure we didn't have sex, but it counts._ Cloud breathed in deep. _Just... do your best to leave a lasting impression, try to get his number, and hope you have the guts to call or text. Or just text... Yeah, text is easier._

Cloud tossed the cake onto the plate with the three others he had already made. They were thick and buttery, versus the kind he usually cooked for himself which were thin, lacked butter or syrup, and had water instead of milk. 

_He did say he thinks I'm cute, at least. And he agreed to stay... Maybe I have a shot after all?_

The stairs creaked behind him as he poured in more batter, which indicated Leon was coming down. Cloud turned just as Leon passed through the doors and nearly choked on his own spit.

Leon's hair was still damp and he wore the same leather pants he had on last, but for a top he had chosen one of Cloud's stretchy black turtle-necks (one of a few dozen he owned that lacked sleeves). It elongated his neck, the sewn lines accentuated his waist, and the large sleeve holes that nearly climbed right into the neck and almost past the ribs showed off the impressive muscles of his arms and the broadness of his shoulder. 

_Holy shit... he looks perfect in my clothes..._ Cloud cleared his throat and forced himself to turn away, or else he might have a heart attack. He had to fight away the images he had of Leon in his underwear.

"... Do you mind? My shirt was all sweaty, and it seems all you own are sweaters of some sort."

"No, not at all--go ahead. I, uh..." Cloud shook his head to clear it. "I get cold--I'm from the country. Not too, uh... too cold down there. But some places are too hot, too, so I like havin' the option to cool off with a jacket over it or whatever."

A chair scraped and Leon sat down.

"I see... Makes sense," he said simply, and Cloud breathed a sigh of relief.

_Calm down, Spikehead, calm down... There's a hot guy in your shirt. It's fine. Hopefully it'll smell like him--quit!_

oo00oo00oo

They sat down for breakfast, and though it was awkward to begin with things picked up rather fast. Once Cloud calmed down he turned out to be a pretty good conversationalist (between their bouts of silence, which still reigned supreme... but they were quiet guys in general, it seemed, so it wasn't a bad thing). Cloud finished first and set his plate in the sink to rinse it off while Leon took his time on the last piece.

The blonde was an excellent cook, which had been something of a surprise; not that Leon had assumed he would be terrible at it, but the pancakes they had were fluffier than at the local diner back where he used to live he had once liked to frequent on weekends that was known for pancakes. They were thick, too--almost too thick. Leon was the type of guy who could down an entire buffet, but these cakes had him nearly full before he could touch the third and final one.

Leon jumped as he felt fingers caressing the skin behind his ears. Cloud had begun to gently scratch along his scalp, the base of his skull, and paid particular attention to his mastoid. Leon had to drop his fork and let his eyes roll shut; it felt ridiculously good.

"For a second... I thought maybe I made a bad decision," Cloud said with a chuckle. "Most don't like suddenly bein’ touched..."

Leon practically purred in response.

"Not that I mind, but I've never met someone who likes gettin' scratched behind the ears," the blonde continued as as he tugged and rolled the lobes between two fingers.

"... I didn't know I liked it there... I feel kind of like a dog now..."

"More like a cat than a dog, I think," Cloud countered as he moved lower to massage Leon's neck (and damn if he wasn't good at it). 

However, the massage was starting to turn Leon on. He gently took Cloud's hands and pulled them away from his neck and over his chest where he squeezed them both; Cloud's arms now around around him like a scarf. The blonde leaned over and planted his chin on Leon's shoulder as he loosely hugged the brunette from behind.

"How so?"

"Dogs are desperate to please. Cats are more like 'Meh, I guess I like you today'."

Leon snorted at the comparison. _That's so accurate it hurts._ "I didn't realize I was so easy to read..."

"Kitties like scritches behind the ears, too."

Leon chuckled. "That's cute."

"That cats like scritches?"

"That you say 'scritches'... The way you talk--your accent... I like it."

Cloud nuzzled his cheek into Leon's. "I like the way you talk, too."

"... The way I talk?"

"You have that Balamb accent.*"

"I didn't realize that was an accent."

"It makes you sound almost posh, but like you don't give a shit for proper posh... If that makes sense."

Leon laughed. "Sure."

"... I like your laugh, too."

Leon turned his head, which allowed them to steal a few kisses. Leon sighed as Cloud pulled away to let Leon finish eating.

 _... It feels almost like... I've known you a while. This doesn't feel weird at all, but I don't even know your last name._ Leon stabbed a bit of pancake with a frown. _Fuck, I'm falling for a guy I just met not even twenty-four hours ago... I guess I'll never learn my lesson._

oo00oo00oo

It was far too natural how after they ate and enjoyed a long coffee they gravitated to the couch. They even slumped into opposite sides, almost exactly the same way, and let their legs tangle between them along the body of the sofa. Cloud grabbed the remote and turned the television onto the News first, which was also Leon's usual first instinct whenever he was at home. 

He watched the blonde instead of the weather and noted the way he furrowed his brows even when he wasn't openly distressed by something; the way he laid his arm over his stomach; Cloud wiggled his leg, apparently without notice, on and off; and finally the blonde would flick at his own hair. He seemed happy to be quiet, but he was also restless. Leon wondered what part of that was his fault; what part of the blonde's anxiety he was accidentally causing.

Either way, Cloud was just a fun guy to watch, it seemed; Leon wondered if (should they somehow continue whatever this was) if he could watch the blonde and ever get bored. He was tempted to find out.

*****

Cloud would give quick glances Leon's way as he noted the man was watching him. When Leon finally turned to the television it was Cloud's turn to oggle. Leon looked so damn good in shirt it was unfair; Cloud could never look that muscular and sexy in that exact same top (that he had worn several times now) no matter how often he worked out. The brunette was still as a statue as he watched the News, which prompted the blonde to become conscious of his weird leg shaking habit. He recalled how much Sephiroth hated that his leg often jumped, though it wasn't exactly voluntary. 

In fact, a second later it began again without his notice as he spent his energy raking his eyes over Leon's long legs, the way he ran a hand through his hair to get his bangs out of the way, and the rise and fall of the brunette's chest. He tried to stop, but this time he had to grunt with the effort.

Leon turned back to him with a quirked brow. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"You sure? You seem... frustrated."

"Just..." Cloud gulped. "Sorry if my leg bothers you."

"Your leg?"

"I keep movin' it..."

"So?"

Cloud blinked at Leon. "... What do you mean?"

Leon shrugged. "If it bothered me I would just move. It's not your fault your leg is shaky."

Something inside Cloud went still and his whole body froze in surprise as he considered the brunette. "... It doesn't bother you?"

Leon shook his head no. "Maybe if we were in bed and I was trying to sleep... Not now, though."

Cloud loosed the breath he had been holding and smiled. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"... Yeah. Okay."

"Good. Now promise me you won't go riding your bike today."

"Why?"

"Rain is coming, and motorcycles and slick streets make me nervous."

"I've driven it in rain before," Cloud laughed. "But sure. No need to go anywhere yet anyway, is there?"

That was when the bell rang. It was in view from the living room, so both men turned (Leon having to sit up first since his back was to it) to stare.

"Were you expecting company?"

"No, but that's how I usually get company," Cloud sighed and stood up. On a whim he stopped before he passed Leon and bent down to kiss his lips just once. "Relax."

"Mm... all right," Leon looked a little dazed, which caused Cloud's heart to throb. _It wasn't even a deep kiss... Does that mean he likes all the little affections? A big, muscular man like this?_ It excited Cloud to think of it, but before he could explore for answers the bell rang again--followed by a fist pounding.

"Cloud, it's us! Barret needs your hangover remedy, and I need details!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and squeezed Leon's shoulder as he passed. When he opened the door, he immediately stepped aside to let them in. Barret was a little wobbly and had his hand on his forehead, but otherwise seemed surprisingly well put together after a long night of binge drinking.

Tifa hopped in as Barret walked to the kitchen.

"So, while he awaits your lovely hangover remedy... Tell me! What happened after breakfast? What happened last night? No holding back!"

"Tifa, I'm not the type to give details."

"You've never had delicious details before! You only ever had 'insert why Sephiroth is being an asshole again and I'm a total floor-mat' details before!"

Cloud frowned hard at his friend.

"I don't mind if you tell her about all the raunchy stuff we did last night," said Leon from behind him as the man leaned against the archway between the foyer and living room.

Cloud rolled his eyes and smiled at the brunette. "Oh, yes, because takin' a nap after a quick drive around is so very raunchy."

"Turned me on." Leon shrugged, which prompted Tifa to laugh.

"I take it you boys are getting on fine, then?" She asked with the brightest grin she had in ages. 

Both men looked at each other first, and then turned back to shrug at her.

"... So. Maybe you should help your friend with that hangover so we can get back to being pornographic?" Leon offered casually as he left the archway to join the crowd by the door.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "He means we were watchin' the News."

Tifa giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This is a nod to LetoaSai who mentions Leon having a "Balamb Accent" in some of their fics. :3 Go check them out!
> 
> Also, I have good news! I was originally sort of winging this one after the first two chapters (cuz that was all I had plot for originally) and I was worried this fic would fall to the wayside and be difficult to complete once I paused it, which has happened in the past, due to lack of ideas... BUUUT no worries!! I have a plot and this fic will be decidedly short! Three more chapters after this one, which includes a quick epilogue. That number may shorten or lengthen depending on how the details come out, but as of right now this is it! I'm super excited to finish another fic!!


	5. Then and Now

It turned out Leon's apartment really was right next door to the bar, and it was a surprisingly nice townhouse. It looked almost like a brownstone, really. Cloud stood with Leon on the landing before Leon's front door with his hands behind his back and his bottom lip between his teeth (as nervous as ever) as Leon pulled his keys out.

"I had fun today, and last night," Leon remarked as he slung his keys into the palm of his hand and turned to regard Cloud one last time.

"... Can I see you again?" Cloud asked, so quietly it was nearly a mumble. He wouldn't look Leon in the eye, per usual.

Leon stared at the blonde for a long, long time. The longer it took Leon to answer, the more Cloud began to fidget. Like so many other habits Cloud had, it was adorable. Leon knew in that moment he was going to get attached if this continued, but with a sigh he knew he wanted it anyway.

 _Guess I'll never learn..._ Leon had a defeated smile on. "Sure. What's your number?"

Cloud immediately perked up. Once Leon had the number saved he immediately texted Cloud, which had the blonde smiling. Leon put his phone away and cupped Cloud's cheek with one hand, before giving him a soft kiss goodbye. Cloud looked as if he could have melted when they pulled away, and Leon had to clear his throat to distract himself (just barely suppressing a blush).

"See you, Blonde."

"I'll, uh..." Cloud was red, and the smile he sported was so small and sweet it almost hurt to look at. He seemed so hopeful... "I'll text you."

Leon couldn't help it. He dragged Cloud in again for another kiss, though this one was much firmer and lasted much longer. When they pulled away with an audible smack, Leon smirked and playfully shoved Cloud away.

"Go. Before I drag you inside."

Cloud chuckled quietly and waved goodbye as he walked back down the steps to his bike. Leon returned the gesture, just before going inside. The brunette waited until he heard the bike rev to life and disappear down the street before he locked his door and shook his head.

_... I really will never learn, huh? Though... he is the first one I've been this attracted to so soon. I've never had an 'innocent' like him have feelings for me before... Usually, they're too scared._ Leon dragged himself away from the door. He tossed his jacket over a hanger in his jacket closet and toed off his shoes before walking into the living room. For now, there was nothing to do for it... 

And he absolutely refused to acknowledge he might (MIGHT) be looking forward to his text.

~*3 months later...*~

Cloud hummed as he rummaged around Leon's kitchen making them coffee. It hadn't been terribly long (and they still weren't 'official'), but it wasn't abnormal for one or the other to stay the night. Oddly enough for both of them, the sex didn't start until only two weeks ago... until then, they were content to just sleep and snuggle all over the place. Not that they hadn't wanted each other, but they just hadn't felt rushed. Things so far had been so easy with Leon it seemed almost like a dream. The man was sweet and considerate, and had even gotten the spicy coffee Cloud preferred (despite the fact that 'spicy' coffee was weird for most and cost a little extra to get); Leon preferred a chocolately taste, so Cloud always had hot chocolate and more basic coffee around his place for the brunette. Neither of them were terribly high-maintenance and could share just about anything else.

Cloud's pants were too small, but his tops stretched just fine; after Leon was done with a few, Cloud would be swimming in them, which meant he had to give them to the brunette. In exchange, Cloud enjoyed 'borrowing' Leon's clothes and then conveniently forgetting them forever in his apartment. They never complained, as both enjoyed seeing the other in what used to be theirs. They also enjoyed laying on top of each other all the time, small kisses every chance they got, and Cloud was happily surprised to find Leon was a nuzzler--like a big cat. Like a lion, maybe... The man had the hair for a lion.

Cloud chuckled to himself as he considered it, but then hissed. He accidentally dropped some boiling hot coffee onto his hand when he jerked the mug out of the microwave too fast, which caused him to drop the mug onto the floor.

It splattered everywhere... The mug was in pieces. 

Cloud stared at it in horror; he didn't notice as his pupils shrank and his heart began to beat so fast it became painful. It was suddenly hard to breathe. Cloud grasped the sweater Leon had let him borrow (a pretty, green one with pine trees in a circle on the front) in a grip so tight his knuckles turned white. 

"... N-No..." Cloud murmured as his head began to swim. "O-Oh no...." 

_"I'm sorry, Seph..."_

_"Sorry doesn't clean up the mess, does it? Why are you so damn clumsy?"_

_"I'm really--I'll clean it--"_

_"Damn right you will, and then you'll get the fuck out! That rug was real fur, you clutz... And that was my favorite mug! You can't make a decent cup of tea, what were you even doing in here?!"_

_"I-I just... I'm sorry."_

_Sephiroth sighed. "Stay out of the damned kitchen. No, just go. I'll call when I can stand you."_

Tears pricked at Cloud's eyes as he stared at the mess. He knew he should get to cleaning it, but he felt dizzy. Just breathing seemed to require all his effort. He fell back against the counter and gasped.

_Leon... He'll... I need to... He'll get mad... He can't know... But I can't... I can replace it... Maybe if I explain... No, but what do I do! I don't want to lose him... If Leon started to look at me like Sephiroth did, I'd die..._

"Cloud!" There was a distant voice he thought he recognized cutting into his thoughts. Two sets of hands grasped onto his shoulders and shook him gently. "Cloud, come back to me!"

Cloud clasped onto Leon's forearms. The brunette was there, gently stroking his face once he realized Cloud was focusing on him. Cloud blinked and his eyes began to normalize. "... Leon... I'm.."

"Are you okay?" Leon asked with genuine concern as he pulled Cloud into a tight hug. Leon kissed his forehead, his cheeks, and his nose until Cloud was able to breathe again. The blonde still shook so Leon kept a firm arm around him. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry..." Cloud breathed.

"Sorry for what?"

"I..." Cloud gulped. "I broke your mug--I'm so sorry..."

Leon shook his head. "It's just a mug... Are _you_ all right?"

"Yes, but I--"

"No buts. Fuck the mug," Leon pulled Cloud into another tight hug and kissed his brow again. "I've got you... it's okay..."

"... Leon," Cloud said, touched. He closed his eyes and clutched at Leon's sleeves as he breathed in slowly (taking in his lover's scent) until he felt steady enough to open them and give a crooked smile. "I'm okay... Thank you."

"No problem," Leon kissed both his eyes, which had Cloud smiling a little wider. "Now go sit down and I'll clean this up."

"What?" Cloud shook his head. "No, I'm the one who broke it--"

"And I'm the one who's cleaning it. I'm not letting you mess with _broken glass_ while you're shaking like a leaf... I don't want you to cut yourself."

Cloud chuckled as he pulled Leon in tighter. This wasn't Sephiroth... This was Leon. And Leon didn't a fuck about material things. Leon was wonderful like that. "... Thanks."

"No need to thank me. Just go sit and relax. We still have an hour before we have to go." Leon slowly released the blonde, who nodded and did as he was told. Leon went to grab the broom as Cloud made his way into the living room. Cloud turned back just once to watch as Leon cleaned the mess, until the brunette saw him. Leon smiled and waved him away again; he wasn't even annoyed, not in the slightest.

Cloud walked over to Leon's leather couch and plopped right onto it with a great exhale. He leaned back into it with a smile still gracing his pale features and stared at nothing; he felt weirdly blissful. Eventually, when his hands stopped shaking, he took his phone out.

Fenrir: **I think this is it**

After a minute or two...

One Punch Woman: **What is?**

Fenrir: **I'm in-love. For real this time.**

One Punch Woman: **You mean Leon??? What makes you think so, besides he's HAWT, nice, sexy, has a bod, and clearly into you?**

Fenrir: **Stop being a perve about my**

Cloud had to pause before he could finish that text. He and Leon weren't technically together, despite being so much like a married couple. Leon was clearly hesitant about making them official, and Cloud sort of knew why. Just a little. Like, he knew the scar Leon had was from his first boyfriend slicing him with a kitchen knife during an argument (Leon said he was just as bad, but Cloud sort of doubted it). And he knew the one guy he proposed to ran off on him immediately after... Leon had his own issues to over-come, but as long as he was willing to keep Cloud around Cloud was determined to stay.

Especially now.

Fenrir: **Stop being a perve about my love interest!** Cloud decided on instead of 'boyfriend' or 'friend'. **He's just amazing, okay?**

One Punch Woman: **Tell me tell me tell me!!!**

Fenrir: **I dropped and smashed a mug. Do you remember what I told you happened with Seph when that happened? How he kicked me out of our house for two weeks?**

One Punch Woman: **Yep. I still wish I had kicked him in the dick, but you wouldn't let me D < I'm guessing Leon definitely didn't do that?**

Fenrir: **Leon is cleaning the mess right now because he was worried I'd cut myself...**

One Punch Woman: **Marry him. Today.**

Cloud chuckled to himself. He turned his phone back off as Leon finally joined him on the couch, with two hot mugs of coffee. He set them down on the coffee table before he turned to Cloud; he kissed the blonde's cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." Cloud leaned into Leon. He inserted his face right into the brunette's neck and took a deep breath. Leon chuckled, though it was too quiet to be heard... just a gentle rumbling.

"... Why did you react like that to a broken mug, though?" Leon asked carefully as he ran his hand through Cloud's hair.

"... I haven't told you much about Sephiroth..." Cloud murmured and forced himself to sit up with a frown. "I don't want to ruin the mood, so..." Cloud offered a crooked smile. "Can we talk today? Do you mind? After work, I mean?"

Leon nodded. "Sure. How about I come get you at the garage? We can leave your bike here today... You said you needed to check it over anyway, right?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes, drive me to work and then buy me food."

Leon rolled his eyes, but he smiled fondly. "Bossy."

"You can boss me around, too," Cloud replied, and then turned a deep red when he realized how sexual that sounded (and he had said with such a deep tone, though that was because he was so relaxed).

Leon hummed and leaned closer. "Oh?" The brunette began as he crowded into Cloud until the blonde was forced on his back over the couch. "You want me to tell you _exactly_ how I want you? I'm sure I could get a few commands in before we leave..."

Cloud gulped, but for once was brave enough to stare right back at Leon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the inspiration for the motorcycle kissing chapter:
> 
> https://twitter.com/mi5ul/status/1134978193323175937?s=19


	6. Time Flies

They had been not-dating exclusively for nearly nine months, which was also exactly how long they had known each other. Despite that, Leon had yet to really meet too many of Cloud's friends, beyond a few times with Tifa and Barret and a face-time chat with Aerith and Yuffie. Cloud was an orphan, so his friends were also his chosen family, and because they weren't exclusive it didn't seem appropriate to introduce him to everyone just yet... But tell that to the girls.

Leon had no clue just how popular Cloud really was, though the blonde didn't consider himself such ( _Tell that to this parade of people_ , Leon thought as he stared out into the humongous crowd). They had been invited for dinner at Tifa's, but it turned out to be a trap; a surprise party, to be precise. 

A _Welcome to Cloud's Life! We'll Kill You If You Hurt Him~_ party, which was exactly what was displayed upon a huge banner hanging over the living room.

Cloud looked mortified (as if he might be in big trouble) and kept making worried glances at Leon, which the brunette only lazily smirked at. Cloud seemed far more distressed about the party than himself.

 _Knowing him, he's probably worried I hate him now. As if hating him could ever be possible..._ Leon thought with a sigh that was border-line love-sick, so he was glad it couldn't be heard over the music.

Nine months in comparison to his former relationships was practically a blink in time, but it had never felt so real, so right before. Cloud really had nothing to worry about, and it was about time Leon made that clear to him. Leon wasn't sure at the beginning if they would last, and even now he would always have his doubts (after all, each end came suddenly and without warning...), but it wasn't fair to keep Cloud tethered unless he planned to let him go himself. And Leon didn't think he could without terrible pain, worse than the thought of possibly losing him later down the line.

 _Even if this ends tomorrow, at least I had you for a while,_ Leon thought as he kissed Cloud's temple, as reassuringly as he could. He'd have said something, but it didn't look like they were escaping the crowd for a bit. Those nearby cooed obnoxiously, but he ignored them (instead focusing on the way Cloud's blush seeped into his skin like watercolor onto paper). Cloud was so different than anyone he had ever met, and certainly more-so than anyone he had ever loved before. Leon even trusted him more than he had Zidane by discussing his old relationships in depth, which was something he had never done even with his cousin--his closest confidant.

Cloud had been surprised to learn that Leon had been left by anyone. It was somehow endearing to think that Cloud thought so highly of him he genuinely thought anyone who would willingly leave him was an idiot, as if Leon were some truly incredible person that Cloud couldn't conceive being abandoned... Instead of someone who was boring. The main reason he couldn't seem to keep a hold on anyone.

Learning about Sephiroth had definitely been an eye-opener, and it explained a lot about Cloud's own insecurities (even though Leon thought just as highly of Cloud as the blonde seemed to of him. Anyone who would abuse someone so sweet and beautiful was a failure as a human and deserved a swift kick in the dick, as far as Leon was concerned). Neither were sure nine months ago where the relationship might go, but neither were willing to walk away; they spent every day as if they had always been together. Considering both their pasts, it was quite a risk to make on a complete stranger... but it paid off. Even if they weren't "official". Leon was ready to bet his heart one last time.

However, before they could even begin that conversation now was the time for Leon to make a good impression on Cloud's extended family. He now knew Reno and his work partner Rude, had met Aerith and Yuffie in person (and been forced to hug them both), Cid (also Cloud's boss), Aerith's husband Zack, Zack's co-workers Angeal and his partner Genesis, Red XIII (a very chill, red-headed punk with more piercings and tattoos than Leon could count), Vincent (Cid's husband, and practically Cloud's dad)... and at least a dozen more he couldn't remember at the moment; not to mention several more that couldn't attend, like Reno's younger brothers who were twins but also close to Cloud, and who each had boyfriends that Cloud also knew quite well. It was a little over-whelming and Leon knew he was bound to get a migraine, but he did his best to endure it for his lover.

At last, after a few hours of forced mingling, he felt Cloud tugging on his shirt. Leon followed Cloud around the edge of the sea of people until they found the girls (Yuffie, Tifa, and Aerith) near the backdoors. 

"Hey, we need to step out for a breather," Cloud said, just barely audible over all the noise. "Can you make sure no one goes out to the backyard? And if anyone comes lookin' for us, distract'em?"

Tifa chuckled behind her drink. "Sure! Go! Take all the time you need."

"I'm sorry again, Cloud," Aerith said gently as they moved to pass. "I only invited a few people, but then they did to... and so on."

Cloud waved away her concerns. "It happens. Now, let us introverts have time to recharge, yeah?"

Aerith gave him a thumbs up, and outside they went.

Cloud kept a firm hold on Leon's hand as he led them outside. Tifa had a decent sized back yard (especially for a city location); it was bordered by an old-fashioned stone wall and had enough room for a cement porch on which Tifa's grill and some outdoor furniture sat, and beyond that a small garden and a large tree. The tree was thick enough around the middle that both men could comfortably hide behind it if they pressed together, which was where Cloud took Leon after making sure they were alone. Tifa's back-doors were glass and the blinds had been pulled aside, so if they wanted any privacy that was the only place (inside all the rooms seemed occupied). Cloud turned to Leon with a regretful frown and his eyes anywhere but in contact with Leon's.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't tell them any--" Cloud didn't get to finish his sentence. Leon had tilted his head and smashed their lips together. He pressed the blonde back into the tree as he gripped his lover's hips. Instead of fighting, Cloud relaxed; it seemed to be all he needed to know Leon wasn't mad.

When they pulled away, Cloud smiled a little. "... I'm sorry anyway. I know you were startin' to get a headache. I have some medicine if you want it. I actually only brought the regular kind and not the migraine kind because I thought it'd just be us and the girls."

Leon pressed their foreheads together. "Thank you," his lips curved into an easy smirk, "but I have a better idea..."

Cloud chuckled. "Okay."

Leon pressed their lips together once more and his arms wound tight around Cloud's waist. Cloud in turn slithered one arm behind Leon's shoulders as the other hand slipped into the brunette's hair and began to gentle massage the skin at the base of his neck and the back of his skull. They silently agreed to stay there until Leon's head stopped pounding.

_Cloud... I wonder if you even think about the considerate things you do before you do them. Is it because it's me, or because you're just a good person? Either way, I'm glad you found me..._

oo00oo00oo

It took at least an hour, though it felt like much longer. Even if it had been all night it wouldn't have mattered. They had taken several breaks between just look up at the stars through the empty branches of the tree (it hadn't had leaves in years) and silently enjoy the other's company (which never got old, despite doing it quite often).

"... Are you okay now?" Cloud asked hesitantly. "We can leave."

"I'm fine," Leon said easily enough. "Just a small, dull ache behind my eye. I can handle that."

"You don't have to. We really can leave, they'll get over it."

Leon shook his head. They both went silent again, but it felt less comfortable this time for some reason. Maybe it was the way Cloud bit his lip and his brows knitted together uncertainly.

"Leon," Cloud addressed softly, "it won't get easier, with me I mean... There'll always be someone invadin' our privacy." There was a deeper meaning behind his words that Leon could read. "You don't have to..."

"I want to," Leon admitted as he nuzzled his lips and nose into Cloud's cheek. "... I want to. Really. I'll happily deal it."

Cloud seemed to stop breathing in that instance. "... What?"

"Cloud," Leon began, but his throat wouldn't quite cooperate with him. It felt as if it were trying to block off the words. He gripped Cloud tighter as terror squeezed his heart, but he hadn't let fear stop him from getting what he wanted/needed yet (no matter the result). "I... I'm worried you'll leave me one day..."

Cloud cupped Leon's cheeks to turn his face up, and for once it was Leon who couldn't look Cloud quite in the eye. "You think I'll leave you? By choice?"

"... Everyone else has," Leon murmured as he glared at nothing into the yard. "I'm boring as fuck. I've been called passionless, too settled, too quiet, too... everything that no one wants. I'm good for fighting, sitting around and doing nothing, and sex, but otherwise I don't have much to offer. Why anyone stays as long as they do I don't know, but the moment they realize there is literally nothing else to me they leave."

Leon moved as if to let Cloud go, but the blonde surprised him; Cloud turned them sharply so it was Leon pressed hard into the tree and used the whole of his weight to keep him there. Cloud had his arms around Leon's neck now and a determined glint to his eyes, which looked angry--not at Leon, but on his behalf.

"I wouldn't leave. Not unless you told me to."

"You can't promise that."

"I can," Cloud practically growled. "Leon, look at me."

Leon was hesitant, and it took a lot of will power, but he did. Cloud's beautiful blue gaze held him there. 

"That's your ex's talkin'. I'm the one who's pathetic--"

"That's _your_ ex talking, and you know it."

Cloud chuckled and finally softened. "Fine. You think differently about me than I think you should feel about me... Sound familiar?"

Leon grunted.

"How about... you let me decide, then." Cloud pulled Leon in close enough to talk against his lips. "And I've decided I want to stay... For as long as you'll let me."

Leon smiled, just a little, and pulled Cloud into a hug that was nearly painful. He whispered into his ear, "Cloud, I love you... Stay with me."

Cloud made a little noise (something between a gasp and a squeak) that expressed his happiness perfectly. "... I'll stay until you tell me to go."

"Then you're stuck with me."

"Okay."

They spent the rest of the evening in the backyard until Tifa came to check on them who knew when; their only company until then were fireflies and frog croaks.

oo00oo00oo

In order to prove he was serious, Leon arranged for his cousin (practically his sister with the way they were raised) and father to come down and meet Cloud a few weeks later. It was partly in revenge for the party, sort of, but mostly... Leon had never introduced anyone to his family. Not even Seifer. The only time his ex had ever met his dad was during childhood spend-the-nights, and Laguna never liked him (or how his son was while with him). No proper introductions to his family had ever been conducted; Zidane was just a passing topic once or twice over the phone, though they had nearly married. The fact he wanted Cloud to know his family on a personal level was the biggest leap of faith Leon felt he had ever made, but it seemed right.

Seeing the look of awe on Cloud's face when he suggested it cemented in his mind it was a good idea.

Laguna and Ellone practically had stars in their eyes they were so excited to meet the blonde when Cloud came over for dinner. They were doing their best not to get so excited they chased Cloud off, but Laguna practically vibrated (much like an overly happy puppy). Cloud had been forced to hug Laguna twice: once before Ellone shook his hand and again after. Each time the man had to be almost pried off.

It didn't help that Cloud was nervous; Cloud was always at his cutest when he was all nerves.

When Laguna and Ellone left Cloud and Leon by the front door after introductions, Leon stole a swift kiss and said, "I know you're the type to need labels to feel more secure, so in case it hasn't been obvious... You're my boyfriend. Hope you weren't expecting otherwise." He smirked.

"I better be your boyfriend," Cloud replied, playfully threatening. "I have a feeling your dad is gonna drain me faster than my hoard of friends did you at the party."

"Oh, no need to fret... He will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. I was going to include smut, and this was the chapter for it, but then things turned into mushy, dramatic stuff. xP I might still add it in later, but I think this story isn't going to very Mature Content after all.


	7. A Blonde Walked Up to a Brunette at a Bar, and the Rest was History.

It was just another morning when Leon was making Cloud’s coffee. It had become a permanent part of his routine after moving in with Cloud nearly a year ago to get up and go straight for the French Roast that Cloud preferred to make the blonde his spicy breakfast drink. Leon wasn’t allowed to make his own; that was Cloud’s job. He wasn’t sure when it started, but they had a rule that only their partner could make their coffee. Not that Leon minded... Cloud made damn good coffee. Adding hot chocolate instead of creamer had been a genius idea. He smiled tiredly to himself as he considered the ritual as just another way for two quiet men to always say “I love you”.

He could hear as Cloud shuffled in behind him like he always did. Cloud walked up directly behind Leon (the brunette purposely staying as still as possible for him) and kissed the back of his neck like he always liked to do... before sticking his hand out and placing a ring on the counter silently. 

Leon turned to look at it; it was a white-gold band. 

“... It looks like a wedding band.”

“... Yeah.” Cloud murmured nervously while still standing directly behind Leon. He wasn’t touching him yet.

“Are you,” Leon gulped as his throat and mouth seemed to dry up. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the ring. “Are you... asking me to marry you?”

“... Yeah,” Cloud said so quietly Leon just barely understood.

Leon picked the ring up delicately from the counter. He placed it on his ring finger, and immediately noted it was a perfect fit. 

“Does that mean... you will?” Leon didn’t need to look behind him to know Cloud was wide-eyed and anxious.

“Yes, but,” Leon slipped off his lion ring that he always wore on his middle finger. He turned at last to present it to Cloud. Along with his matching necklace, his ring was one of the only material things he treasured (they had been gifts from his father and Ellone, customized to his tastes). “Means I can’t wear this anymore. Don’t want people mistaking me for single or something.” Leon smiled softly at his boyfriend, now fiancé.

Cloud excitedly hugged Leon’s neck after taking what sounded like a painful gasp, as if he had been having trouble breathing. They stood there squeezing each other for long minutes, until Cloud finally let go and took the lion ring from Leon’s hand. He left the room, which Leon found strange (normally emotional moments tended to last at least an hour or so), but then understood why when Cloud returned.

Cloud came back wearing his ring on a chain necklace that just barely met the area of his chest below the hollow of his neck. Apparently the ring was his now.

Leon chuckled and happily opened his arms back up for Cloud to jump inside, which the blonde did. They spent the rest of their morning before work with Cloud hugging Leon tight and Leon in turn nuzzling his lips and nose into his fiancé’s cheek. The blonde had mentioned some time ago how much he loved that Leon was a nuzzler.

The coffee went forgotten that morning.

ooOOooOOoo

A tiny brunette who was barely five years old hopped into Leon’s office and skipped his way over to the desk where the brunette sat going over some papers.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy!” He cried. “Can I play with Riku??”

“Did you ask Papa?” Leon asked without looking up. He had reading glasses on as he shuffled through the files neatly piled onto the desk.

“He said to ask you.”

Leon smiled and said, “Go ask him again.”

The boy nodded and ran out of the room so wildly he nearly fell. Leon could hear the boy asking, “Papa! Papa! Daddy said to ask you!”

“Did he now?” Came a playful voice. “Go ask him again.”

Leon laughed as the boy zoomed right back in.

“Daddy! Papa said to ask you!”

“Really? Ask him again.”

The boy and Leon both turned around to behold a muscular blonde with spikes standing in the doorway wearing a smirk as he leaned into the frame.

“Heeeeey...” The boy said accusingly. He looked between his fathers and pouted like a hamster. “You’re teasing me!”

They both laughed softly. Leon scooped the boy into his arms and sat him on his lap. “Sorry, Sora.” He kissed the boy’s cheek. “But if you can’t get a firm ‘yes’ from someone, you should just take it as a ‘no’, okay?”

Cloud walked in closer until he could kneel before his boys. “Tomorrow is your daddy’s birthday, remember? Your grandfather and Auntie Ellone are coming in today. You don’t wanna miss gettin’ your presents from your granddaddy, do you?“

“Presents!” That seemed to perk Sora right back up. “But, can’t I play with Riku first?” He widened his eyes and clasped his hands in an attempt to look as cute as possible; sometimes it worked. 

“No, baby,” Leon replied softly as he set the boy back down. “You have to clean up. Maybe if you had cleaned up your room last night like we asked you’d have time to play, but now you don’t.”

“Ahh maaaan...”

Cloud chuckled and ruffled his son’s hair. “Go on. And clean your face up while you’re at it.”

Sora trudged out of the room as if his world had just ended, but then as soon as he hit the hall he went running off to his room as fast as possible. Leon shook his head as he carefully removed his glasses and set them aside.

“Where that boy gets all his energy...”

Cloud stood up with a chuckle. He turned to his husband, who held his arms out expectantly. The blonde was happy to oblige by flopping onto the brunette’s lap lazily. Leon immediately encased his husband’s waist.

“... Tomorrow is a pretty big day.“ Cloud said as he slung an arm around Leon’s shoulders.

“Turning forty.”

Cloud leaned in and pecked him once, twice, three times on the lips. “That, and for another reason...”

Leon hummed. “Ten years.”

“Ten fuckin’ years.”

“... Should we do something special?”

“Nah. I’m fine with just saying ‘I told you so’ and movin’ on.” The blonde smirked. 

Leon looked Cloud right in the eyes as he said, “... Stay with me. For at least another ten.”

“I’ll stay until you tell me to leave. I’m not going anywhere by choice.”

“Sounds like you’re stuck with me, then.”

“I married you, didn’t I? I’d be a fool to let you go now.”

“Good thing you’re no fool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this ending went by too quick for some people! I did try to extend it, but then I was like “... But do I need to? Naaaah.”
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your patience. Believe it or not, this story was in limbo for years until one day I suddenly decided to rewrite it and found the inspiration to finish it. One concern I had was shortness, but in truth... I like it exactly the way I wrote it. <3 Can’t ask for anything more, can you?

**Author's Note:**

> Updates spotty.


End file.
